The Lock of Hair
by Jade-Princess
Summary: Before Nadeshiko dies, she leaves Sakura a lock of her hair. What is it? More importantly, what was it for?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer--I do not own CCS.  Please don't sue me.  Someone else does.  However, I own the new characters and the plot, etc.  Just not the old characters and Clow and blah.

Prologue

"Mother, don't go! Don't go.  Can't you stay for one more day?" cried ten-year old Sakura Kinomoto.  Her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto shook her head wearily.

"Daughter, the power of Clow will help you find yourself.  To get it," Nadeshiko grabbed the scissors at her dresser table.  When she got it, she cut a lock of her luxurious black hair.  Then she pulled her hair ribbon out.  She tied a bow around the hair.  "You must take this." She thrust the lock of hair in front of Sakura.  "When the time is right [you will feel it], hold it in front of you and say, 'Clow, I am ready now.  Free the wind, free the water, free the fire, free all the elements to me!'"  Nadeshiko coughed.  Sakura started protesting.

"No.  Take it! It will save your life.  Sakura, honey, take it for your mother."  Sakura reluctantly took the lock of hair.

"I have little time left in this world.  Sakura, as you grow older, you will be sent on a quest.  You will fall in love with the person you will try to find.  I know not the answer, but Sakura, you will love this person so dearly, you will stop at nothing to get this person to love you.  You might even lose your life.  Sakura, dear, be careful.  Also remember, I love you.  I love Touya too.  Tell father I love him dearly too.  I will soon depart.  Please call Touya and father."  But alas, when Sakura came back with Touya and her father, Nadeshiko was breathing her last breath.

"I love you all.  Farewell…"

Soon, Nadeshiko Kinomoto was dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author Note: I really do not like this story I am writing, but my friends really liked it and 'encouraged' me to write more.  Please give me some suggestions!!  (By the way, I know the prologue is really crappy.  They, my 'friends', oh so boldly told me that.)  I love suggestions and what not!!  I welcome all flames!!!!!


	2. Daily LifePart 1

Author Note: I AM NOT GOING TO USE 'KUNS' AND 'CHANS'!!!!!  HAHAHA!!! NYAH- NYAH-NYAH-NYAH-NYAH-NYAH!!!! *sticks tongue out*. Sorry...hehe.

Disclaimer –For the original disclaimer please look at the prologue.

Chapter One~Daily Life part 1

"Tomoyo! Chekru Gomor is so cute, isn't he?" asked fourteen-year old Sakura.  Chekru Gomor was the new student at Sakura's school.

"Hmmmmm.  He is kind of cute.  You know, he might just ask you out." She lied.  When he headed their way, she was shocked.  "He's coming this way!  I'll get my camcorder out."  Tomoyo posed her camcorder at Sakura and the nearing Chekru.

"Hi Chekru."

"Hi Sakura."

Chekru and Sakura were silent.  Tomoyo moved until she was next to Chekru.

"It's up to old Tomoyo to make things right again."  Tomoyo muttered.  Tomoyo then bumped her target, Chekru's shoulder.  She aimed well and hit her target.  When he didn't say anything, she bumped him again, this time harder.  Unfortunately, poor Tomoyo missed her target and toppled on her precious camcorder.  As Tomoyo started screeching over her precious camcorder, Chekru started speaking with rushed but clear words.

"Sakura, doyou want dogo outwif me?"

"Sure!" As Sakura responded, Tomoyo started screeching, once again.

"Darn! I did NOT get it on tape!!! Do it over!!!!"

"TOMOYO!!!!!" But Tomoyo insisted.  Finally, after an hour of sweat dropping, Tomoyo let them go.  She walked away extremely smug and satisfied, like a cat.

"FINALLY!!!!" cried Chekru.

"Yes, she can be very…err…persistent in her beliefs." She replied, smiling.

"I can tell."

"It is quite obvious when you meet her."

"So, is Friday night at the movies ok for you?"

"I guess so.  I'll see you tomorrow.  Bye!!!"  Sakura turned and started heading home.

"Bye!!!"  He stood there waiting until she was out of sight before running in the opposite direction.

****************

"Sakura! Where were you? We were worried sick!" cried Mr. Kinomoto.

"Yeah, where were you, kaijou?" agreed Sakura's onii-chan, Touya Kinomoto.

"This guy asked me out, but 'unfortunately' Tomoyo didn't catch on tape.  You know Tomoyo.  She finally let us go." Explained Sakura.

"Which guy?" said Touya curiously.  He narrowed his eyes and looked at Sakura.

"Just a new guy named Chekru."

"Chekru.  Chekru.  That name seems slightly familiar." He paused, scratching his head thoughtfully.  "What's his last name?"

"It's Gomor."

Touya looked surprised.  It looked as if his suspicions were confirmed.  "Whoa! You guys should really see this American artic le we were looking at during class today."  Touya scrambled for his backpack.  As he straightened up, he held up an old newspaper.  "Look."  He read out loud.

"'Goso Gomor, of Japanese ethnicity, 32 years of age, also the recent assistant of the vice-president of the Pet Institute, raped a 17 year old named Victoria Nokerlas that just came off a plane from the Netherlands.  Her father, the owner of the famous Victorian mall, James Nokerlas, was furious saying, "No man will make my girl cry and live to tell of it when I'm alive and kicking."  True to it, Nokerlas tried to make the judges write a sentence to say Gomor will go to a traitor's death.  Instead, the judges sentenced him to three years of prison.  Unfortunately, Gomor had a non-working wife, no money in the bank and a son named Chekru.  The judges took pity and gave him only 2½ years of prison.  Gomor was said; "Only the Lord could of done this to me." '" Touya put down the newspaper.

"That is a total coincidence." Protested Sakura.

"Same first name, same last name?" Touya hardened his eyes. "Besides he was also born in 1987.  Do you think it is safe for you to date him? He might rape you."

"Well…he might not!  Gosh! What do you know?! ?!" When Sakura finished talking, she stalked up the stairs, into her room 

and slammed the door.

"Uh-oh.  Touya, you got Sakura mad."  Said Mr. Kinomoto.

"It was for a good reason.  Humph!"  Then Touya walked up the stairs and slammed HIS door.

"Oh dear." 

**********

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ-shee.  ZZZZZZZZZZ-shee.  ZZZZZZZZZZ.  ZZZZZZZZZ.  ZZZZZZZZZZZZ-SHEE.  ZZZZZ-" snored Sakura before she was interrupted by her alarm clock.  BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.  CLUNK! went the poor clock as it went smashing on the floor as Sakura's 7th victim.  Downstairs, Mr. Kinomoto shook his head thinking, _She'll never learn._

"SAKURA, HONEY, WAKE UP!! YOU HAVE 15 MORE MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!!!" shouted Mr. Kinomoto, exaggerating a bit.

A single word sliced through the quietness and peacefulness in the Kinomoto house.  

"HHHHHHHOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura struggled into her school uniform and brushed her teeth while trying to comb her hair.  It was disastrous.

As she raced down the stairs, she grabbed a muffin and called out, "Dad! We need a new alarm clock!"

"What else is new?" asked Mr. Kinomoto with a smile on his face.

"BYE!" hollered Sakura as she roller-bladed out the door.  She roller-bladed really fast, so fast, that as soon as she got through the school door, she lost control.  She started screaming as she roller-bladed past her homeroom.

"HELP ME! HHOOOOEEEE!!! Ouch!!"  She cried as she bumped into something soft.

"Oof!" said the soft thing.  "Excuse me, but breathing is becoming an issue."

_What?!?! Since when do objects, (soft things in particular) start talking?!?!?_ Thought Sakura dazedly.  Then she looked at her poor victims.  She gulped nervously.  "I AM SO SORRY!!!!!" _Since they became human, idiot!!!!_

The two boys glared at her, annoyed.  The taller one started introducing himself and his friend.  "I am Syaoran Li.  And this is Eriol Hiiragizawa."  His icy glare made her nervous.

Apparently, this 'Eriol' wasn't as irritated as 'Syaoran'.  "How do you do?" he said as he shook Sakura's cold, sweating hand.

"G-G-Good.  How about you?" She stuttered.  This boy, Syaoran sure knew how to make a girl sweat!

"We are transfer students from a local private school.  Our parents felt the need for their children to interact with new people in a public school.  Go figure." He smiled at her.  She tried to smile, but the continuous icy glare from Syaoran freaked her out.

"D-Do you want me to help you find y-your homeroom?  I'm quite happy to do so."

"I'm sure you would, after you nearly killed us!" Shoran retorted, looking red.

As Sakura sweat-dropped nervously, Eriol kicked Syaoran. "He doesn't mean it.  I think he just has a teeny-weeny crush on you." Eriol said in a mock whisper. "I also---"

Poor Eriol never got to finish his sentence.  Syaoran, attempting to stop Eriol from spouting more 'lies', grabbed Sakura's hand and started whacking Eriol's head with it.  Eriol, who recovered very quickly, took that as a sign of love. "See, see, see!  That was just a sign of love!  OUCH!!!"

Just in the middle of the 'let's whack Eriol's head with Sakura's hand' fight, a door down the hall opened up.  Everyone froze. 

"Ms. Kinomoto, I believe you are supposed to be my class right now.  Why are you not?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author Note: I know this is a bad cliffhanger, but I need more information.  I forgot everything.  If you could give me the answers to my questions, I would be most grateful.

1) What is Eriol's last name?

2) What is Sakura's teacher's name?

3) Who are some of Sakura's friends and classmates?

Thanks!!!!

Remember, flames are welcome!!!! ^_~!!


End file.
